1. Field
Example embodiments relate to compositions for etching copper and methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor device may be manufactured by performing a fabrication process, an electrical die sorting (EDS) process, an assembly process and a test process. The EDS process may include a pre-laser test in which semiconductor chips are inspected, a laser repair process in which defected semiconductor chips are replaced with redundant semiconductor chips, and a post-laser test in which the replaced normal semiconductor chips are inspected.
In the laser repair process, a fuse may be cut so that a pathway of an electrical signal may be converted and defected cells or circuits may be replaced with normal ones. Particularly, a fuse connected to defected cells may be cut by emitting a laser beam having high energy on the fuse, and the defected cells may be replaced with redundant normal cells. A portion of a semiconductor wiring may be used as the fuze.